Look What Happened
by TheWindigo
Summary: Ashley Greene has a dangerous reoccurring nightmare. Her friends think its her breakup. Maybe there is something else? (Rated M: For Swearing, Sexual Acts, and violence.)
1. Chapter 1

**Look What Happened**

Chapter 1

My eyes blinked hard. The sun shined right in my eyes stinging as I kept blinking. I took time to adjust to the dimly lit room. I took a quick look around the room. The walls were dilapidated and crumbling almost. They consisted of metal sheets and pieces of wood, like someone built it out of junk. _**Where am I?**_

I try to lift my head but, it won't move. I lift my head harder. It still won't budge. A panic sets in slowly as I try to move my hands only to find that they too are stuck. _**What is going on!?**_ I begin to freak out struggling to unbind my hands. My hands grinding against my bindings.

I wrestle one hand free and I quickly start undoing the strap keeping my forehead pinned down. Finally getting my head free I hear the distant sound of a gunshot, then another, then another until nothing but the crickets could be heard. Out of nowhere I hear a bloodcurdling scream. My heart pounding in my chest. "Oh Shit.. Oh shit." I repeat. I free my other hand and sit up. I jump off the bed and ran to the broken door of the room. I swung the door open.

The hanging lamp was blocked out by the brute in front of me. He just grunted and with a swipe.

I woke up.

I sat up in my bed. Sweat pouring down my body. The only sound in the room was my heavy breathing. Before getting out of bed I took a quick scan around my room. It was nothing special. One window was on the wall to my right. The midnight moonlight shone through the curtains illuminating the room with a silver light. Each wall was painted with a blend of red and purple. Little swirls danced around in the moonlight.

A red mahogany sat across from me against the wall. Two nightstands on either side of my bed. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. I flipped the light switch and turned on the faucet. Cupping water into my hands I splashed a bit on my forehead and back. I groaned feeling the cool wetness drizzling down my body. It flowed like rivers carrying away the impurities.

If it could carry those away from me.

I looked at myself in the mirror. _**Bad dream again huh? Seem to be having those a lot lately. Especially that one. Who is he? Why does he kill me? Better try to get a bit more shut eye.**_ I smiled gently at myself in the mirror. More of admiring myself really. That's hard to do sometimes. I felt proud to love my body. Maroon locks sat nicely on my shoulders. My blue pajama tee shirt hung loosely on my body. My two round breasts poked out of it. The feeling of the water harden my nipples and tickled me with every step. My striped red and blue panties complimented the shirt. I smiled again thinking about when the last time I had relieved myself was. Naughty ideas flew into my head and as I got ready to forget about my bad dream and have me time, I heard a crash in the kitchen.

The pitter patter of my feet and my slight harsh breathing were the only other sounds I heard as I walked out of the bathroom. A yellow beam of light pierced the cracks of the door. _**I didn't leave the kitchen light on. Did I?**_ I had a pretty bad break up with my boyfriend. Dylan Kensington. I loved him. Turns out he didn't love me as much as I thought. After he cheated on me with my best friend Alex Myers. . Hah, could you believe that? I cried myself to sleep last night.

 _ **I know I turned it off.**_ I got nervous. My gun. Silently, i walked over to my nightstand. I opened up the drawer. It was my panty drawer. My hand snaked under my extra pairs and thongs until I felt the cold steel on my finger tips. I pulled it out and examined it. It was a Taurus 9mm self defence semi automatic handgun. I keep it in case of robbers, I mean this is Philidelphia. There was one in the chamber. Shuffling over to the door, I heard shuffling. Whispers came from the hallway. "Shit, wake her up why don't you!"

" I didn't know! She doesn't clean up all too well and it's pitch black" It was two females by the sound of it. I cocked the gun loud hoping they would hear it and run away. "Woah. Ashley! It's Danny and Kate." _**Oh my god**_ I sighed and opened up the door. They were standing there with their hands up. I sighed and laughed. "What the hell are you guys doing here? At this hour.." I looked back at the clock. It read 12:30.

"We heard about what happened with you and Dylan. We decided that the best time to approach you with our idea was to surprise you." Danny giggled nervously. Kate quickly spoke out. "Its freely your choice but we wanted to know if you would like to come with us on our road trip." Kate smiled big. I shook my head and looked at the floor boards. "You guys practically broke into my apartment to ask me on a road trip?" I said nonchalantly.

They both nodded happily agreeing. "You guys are dumb. Haha" We shared a laugh. "So will you?" Danny questioned. "Why did you have to approach me suddenly at nearly 1." I fired back. Kate looked more nervous now. "We just really wanted you to go. So we are going to leave until you do!" Danny said defiantly. I smiled. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll go if you get out." I laughed. "SWEET! We are leaving tomorrow at noon. We'll be by to pick you up." Kate laughed. As they left, I walked back to the drawer and replaced the handgun. Thinking about what occurred in the bathroom. I sighed and felt the mood pass. I laid down and fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look What Happened**

Chapter 2

"What's going on?!" I screamed. My arms and feet were tied to the chair I was in. Sweat dripped down my brow. A sharp constant pain was on my forehead with warmness flowing down my cheek. I struggled to get out. The duct tape that bound me pinched and tore at my skin. The room was dark with just a lamp pointed at me. It was blinding. A steel table was position in front of me with a chair on the other side.I squinted trying to see the dark areas of the room. Shadows moved around almost fleeting until a solid outline formed in the corner of the room.

"Hello?" I called seeing if it was just my imagination. A man jumped out of the shadows. "Hey there pretty lady. We just wanted to talk." He sneered and giggled. His breath smelled of liquor and smoke. His left eye gave a twitch. He wore a leather jacket with a rip in the shoulder. A guns and roses tee shirt covered his body. He made me nervous. Like he wanted me, or wanted to eat me. It didn't look like much a difference. I jumped a little got my composure back as another walked out of the shadows behind him. "Cool it Twitch."

This man looked a lot more civil. He had slick black hair, biker jacket and boots. I heard the jingle of the chains hanging from his back and chains. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want to play." They both giggled at me. I was scared now. I tried struggling out of the tape but it was too late. The men were on top of me and started fondling my breasts. "Oooh we got a perker. Hehehehe" Twitch giggled. As he rubbed my nipple through my shirt. "Yeah she is hah" I started sobbing. A hard slap came across my face. "You shut up now you hear? We don' want nun' of that." The man said. "Rick take her pants off." Rick grinned and twitch as I quietly sobbed.

Just as he got my pants down to my knees. Twitch grinned widely at my private area. It was cover in my red lace underwear. "Lets see whats under this huh?" Rick grinned and started unbuttoning my shirt. Behind be twitch held my head so I wasn't squirming so much. The other man looked at me and gave me the most evil grin I'd ever seen. "Give papa a kiss." He said as he leaned in kissing me hard. I got ahold of his lip and bit as hard as I could. "Gaahh Fuck!" Rick recoiled back, his hand held his lip. "Ya, Bitch!" He snarled and put a gun up to my head.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash behind me and a door flew and hit the wall across from me. "Who the hell are you?" Rick demanded. An axe imbedded itself in side Rick's skull with a loud cracks and squish. His eyes were wide open, shocked. Trying to process what had just happened before he fell to the floor, lifeless. "What the he-" He stopped with a crack. I heard his body collapse behind me. "Oh my god…. THank you so much." I cried to the unknown presence behind me.

The floorboards creeked and shoes pounded them as whoever saved me was walking closer. Out of the corner of my eye I see a silhouette move into view. They appeared to be male. Combat books covered their feet. He wore bloodied, wet khakis and a green button up shirt. A tool belt hung from his waist and yellow electrical gloves covered his hands. I knew who this was by what covered his face. It was a hockey mask.

It

Was Jason.

Spear in hand he quickly made his way to me driving it into my chest. I cried out in intense pain.

I jumped up from where I laid. Talking could be heard around me. I looked up. I was in the travel van. My friend say around me giggling about whatever they had said. I groaned and sat up. "Where are we?" I asked groggily. "Glad you weren't dead there sleeping beauty," The blonde haired man driving said. It was David. Danny's boyfriend. "For the record we are in Hope, New Jersey." My eyes widened as we passed the sign. It read.

 **Hope, New Jersey. Home of Camp Blood**


End file.
